Utility firms constructing, operating and maintaining overhead and/or underground power distribution networks and systems utilize connectors to join electrical cables such as high voltage electrical power distribution and transmission lines. In some cases, it is necessary or desirable to form a tension splice between two conductors (e.g., across a pre-existing connector). Automatic connectors are commonly used for this purpose, but may suffer from a number of problems relating to preparation, reliability and performance.